


Guide Me Home

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Infinite Bad (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Guide me backSafely to my homeWhere I belongOnce more
Kudos: 1





	Guide Me Home

_Must have been the cold_ , Dorothy argues much later, as they’re all tucked in the narrow bunk beds here in the relative safety of the Little America base. Allegedly, the extreme Antarctic temperatures slowed down Sebastian’s vital processes, delaying the inevitable long enough for the rescue party to arrive, and the expedition surgeon to stabilise his wound.

Still, Joy can hardly forget the stricken look etched on Dorothy’s features as she dropped to her knees to check for vital signs; the grim line of Cornelia’s mouth as she cradled Sebastian’s limp hand between her own, the soft murmur an untrained ear could mistake for a prayer. She felt it, she thinks – the shuddering exhale of reality as a wandering spirit was pried from the cold, unforgiving grasp of death, and guided back to its earthly abode. She saw it in the bone-deep tiredness painted all over Cornelia’s face, the way her hands shook for hours, afterwards – even as they huddled together on the plane taking them back towards the last outpost of civilisation.

 _The cold, yes_ , Cornelia nods, as firmly as her current exhaustion seems to allow her. It’s as close to her usual imperious tone as she’s come in longer than either of them cares to remember, and it should be comforting in its familiarity, if it wasn’t for the way her hands are still trembling, no matter how hard she strives to disguise it. It hardly matters now, she thinks; as soon as Sebastian’s conditions will allow it, they will be on their way to South America, and eventually, home.

(As reticent as Dorothy has been about her plans regarding her immediate future, Joy is reasonably sure she will at least see them all the way to England; once they’re there, she will take it up on herself to convince her old friend and companion they all belong together now, and that parting would be nothing short of a betrayal after everything they’ve been through.)

From his slightly more comfortable bunk situated closer to the fire, Sebastian’s loud snore comes as a much welcome reminded of his continued survival. Embracing the sudden wave of relief washing over her like a blessing, Joy burrows further into her warm cocoon of blankets, closes her eyes, and allows herself to be lulled into peaceful slumber.


End file.
